


Kinktober Day 1: Pregnancy

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Obstragoon/Deerling, Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 1 SlotPregnancyA commission for someone on Furaffinity





	Kinktober Day 1: Pregnancy

The sweat was dripping down Carter’s brow that afternoon, the ground finally broken to make room for the gazebo that would be constructed, when Miss Lillian casually wandered by, her heavy belly evident under the loose sundress that made moving a little easier given her size. The heat of the day was at its peak, and with it, Lillian had found the worst of her rampant hormones leaving her in the height of uncomfortable arousal, with her husband nowhere within range to satisfy her. 

“Carter,” she hummed, looking over at the exhausted but clearly interested Obstagoon, “Why don’t you come inside for a little bit for a cold glass of berry juice? You’ve been working hard.” 

He nearly missed the offer, too distracted by the heavy swell of her belly and her teats, heavy with milk. There was something sweet and cloying in her tone, but even if her words hadn’t sounded so tempting, Carter wouldn’t have refused her in the first place. He gave a nod quickly, driving the shovel in his paws into the ground to follow only a few seconds after she’d gotten a head start on the path back up to her home. When he stepped in the door, however, it was not a cup of cold berry juice he was treated with, though. The Deerling had pulled her clothing up around her hips, the folds of fabric settling at her lower back just above her tufted tail. She had placed her forelegs up on the table to offer herself up, and Carter was treated with the immediate sight of the curves of her thighs leading up to her nearly dripping, glistening pussy. 

“Looks like the juice wasn’t quite cold yet. How about this instead?” Miss Lillian questioned, giving a slow sway to her bottom. He could see how her gravid belly hung in front of her, and the site had his cock already pulsing to life, hard as he approached. Who was he to deny a beautiful woman?

“Yes ma’am, Miss Lillian,” he answered quickly, moving up quickly behind her to position himself. His claws settled forward carefully into her hips, though he hardly felt like he was going to have to hold her in place with how she eagerly shifted to grind back against him, the soft fur of her rump grinding insistently and eagerly back against his cock. He took advantage of the friction to get him fully hard, and with no other warning, the Obstragoon pushed forward into her tight, wet heat. With a little noise of delight, Miss Lillian squirmed to part her back legs a little further, encouraging the younger man to sink deeper into her. Her squirming only served to give him a little more friction, and he wasted no time once he was sure she was situated, rolling his hips forcefully forward as he started to pound into her. The wet velvet of her tight walls made a wet slap every time he bottomed out into her, slamming his hips into her with enough force to rock her forward, but nothing to cause actual pain. 

She was eating up every minute of it though, her voice ringing through like a bell with her squeals of pleasure. Considering the lack of hesitation she’d had, he got a little more daring, leaning over her back as he set a slow, deep pace of humping into her, his thick cock throbbing as the new position let him thrust more shallowly, but also much faster. “Y-You do this often, Miss Lillian?” He asked, reaching down to grasp one of her full teats, massaging the little bud of her nipple in his fingers. “Your guy know mind you getting railed like this…?”

Gasping, she gave a flushed little rumble of pleasure, giving him a sly glance over her shoulder as she gave a breathless grin. “We- nn- we have an agreement. You could ah!” She was interrupted only by a brief cry of pleasure as he slammed in deep, stirring the wet heat in her with his thick cock on a slow, steady grind. ”Ask your friend, the Kedabra-oh!” Her lips rounded into another sharp gasp as his hips snapped in quickly, pressing deeper. The effect was instant, the squeal ripping from her as she came hard around him, her body squeezing and practically milking the length of his cock, her bottom pressing back eagerly against him so he could fuck her through the height of her orgasm. 

Carter grasped at her flank, hammering in hard as he could, but the combination of her tight squeezes and the sounds of her pleasured cries was too much to hold off in for long. He buried himself deep, cumming in her as he curled over her, moaning against her back just as he heard the door to the house open behind him. Panting, he looked back in surprise to see Lillian’s husband, Kovik, leaning in the doorway with a passing smirk written across his features. 

Immediately, Carter shifted backwards, looking a little nervous. He knew just how powerful the Houndoom was, and he had been caught in a position that would make many fear for their lives. Still, Kovik showed no sight of hostility, and even moved into the kitchen to seemingly make himself comfortable, watching as the younger man’s seed dripped down his wife’s thighs. Lillian showed no signs of concern, relaxing against the table and enjoying the warmth of the post-coitus bliss running through her. 

“S-sorry, sir,” Carter started, though Kovik held up a paw to suggest that he didn’t want to hear any of the somewhat nervous words stumbling to fall from his lips. 

“Unless you’re apologizing because you’re done, I don’t want to hear it. It’ll take a lot more than that to satisfy my wife,” Kovik suggested, the smirk never quite leaving his features. He slid his glance from Carter again, to where Lillian still lay. “So I would suggest that you get back to work. I’ll only be angry if she says you weren’t good enough, after this.” Kovik made one more small gesture, drawing Carter to attention. 

“Get to work.”


End file.
